


P.O.S - The Obedience Machine

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [64]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise & Haru Okumura from Persona 4 and Persona 5 respectively.Unlike other one shots, this is a solo piece of work only written by myself.In this One Shot, Shadow Rise will use her newly obtained Obedience Machine on Haru Okumura.





	P.O.S - The Obedience Machine

“Tehehehe!” Shadow Rise giggled.  
The stage lights turned on, shining down on a figure, strapped to a machine. Shadow Rise in her orange bikini walked up to the stage, holding onto a remote.  
“Wakey, wakey!” She called out.  
The figure opened her eyes. She was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, a black and red plaid skirt with white tights with a black flower pattern on them.   
“Haru!” Rise bit her lip smiling.  
Haru Okumura looked around, trying to move. But she couldn’t; strapped to a machine that was placed on Rise’s stage in her strip club.  
“H-Huh!?” Haru gasped, struggling more.  
“You can’t get away cutie rich girl.” Shadow Rise laughed. “Now, let’s begin with the obedience training!”  
Haru shook, wondering where she was or what was happening. She only remembered being taken out for a girl’s night out with Makoto Niijima and Ann Takamaki.  
“P-Please no! Please stop whatever this is!” Haru pleaded.  
“Nope!” Shadow Rise refused. “I need to have fun after all.”  
“What!?” Haru gasped.  
“Shadow Naoto disappeared and left all her equipment and machines behind... I found this one and thought it could come in handy!”  
She pressed a big red button on the remote. To Haru’s shock, multiple robotic arms and hands extended from behind the machine.  
“Wh-What is this!?” Haru questioned in panic.  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Shadow Rise cried out. “I wanna hear that adorable voice.”  
The robotic hands moved closer towards Haru as she let out a scream.  
“Be quiet.” Shadow Rise sighed. “You have to work for it if you want that kind of pleasure.”  
“D-Don’t grope me!” Haru pleaded.  
The robotic hands slowly rubbed against Haru’s skin as she shook in fright. She thought this was going to be it. She had always dreamed to first feel like this with Akira or even Yusuke. Haru wiggled, trying to escape from her restraints, watching an onslaught of multiple hands that wiggled their fingers, watching Shadow Rise grin.  
“Smile!” Shadow Rise cheered. “You have such a pretty smile, you should smile more at this!”  
Haru continued to squirm as she felt the hands reach down into her top, a couple of them moving towards her stomach and two hands moving down to each foot. It finally snapped to Haru as she struggled more.  
“No, no, no!” Haru cried.  
The hands began to rub against Haru’s stomach as she let out a cute giggle. The other pair of hands immediatly tickled under her armpits, something she thought that was going to aim for her breasts. This wasn’t what she thought; it was worse in her eyes: Tickle torture. Haru began to laugh, trying to move her body away from the ticklish hands.  
“Wh-What are yo... Hehehehe doing to... Mehahahahaha!?” Haru giggled, unable to keep a smile off her face.  
Shadow Rise only watched, with an evil grin on her face.   
The pair of robotic hands below snaked around her ankes, gently stroking the soles of Haru’s white tights.  
“S-Stop bahahahahahaha!” Haru cried out. “N-Not there!”  
“Aww, poor Haru!” Shadow Rise sung. “You like this soooo much and want me to stop?”  
Haru couldn’t think straight, the room echoing in her laughs as the hands tickled her all over her body, her feet being treated far more delicately than the rest of her body. She shook herself back and forth as much as her restraints would allow, trying avoid the wriggling fingers of the hands. The hands wiggled under her armpits, as she let out loud screams of laughter that amused her captor.  
“No, no, pleeeeaaassse hehehehahahaha!” Haru laughed. “St-St-Stop! I-I’ll do anything tehehehehehehe! I-I can’t hahahaha take this... Anymore!”  
Shadow Rise walked closer, getting on stage and moving just inches away from pressing up against Haru as she only laughed hysterically.  
“I can’t, gahahahahahahahaha stand it any longer ehehehehehehehe!” Haru shrieked. “N-No more!”  
Haru’s heart beat against her chest from all the energy being used to laugh, her body sweating and shivering.  
“But we haven’t got to the best part that’ll complete your obedience!” Shadow Rise smiled.  
She pressed a green button on her remote as Haru felt her tights being pulled at by the hands. Haru’s eyes widened, still laughing.  
“N-No, no, no bahahahaha! N-Not there! An-Anything but that! Tehehehehehehe!” Haru cried.  
Her tights were forcefully ripped apart, leaving her barefeet exposed and defenceless. The hands immediately moved as fast as they could as Haru took one last chance to break free. But it was too late, the hands moved onto the smooth, soft skin against her soles as Haru screamed in laughter.  
“Aaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaha, N-Noooooooooooooo thehehehehehehehehehehe!” Haru screamed.   
Shadow Rise only stared into her teary eyes as Haru screamed for help while laughing. This was unbelievable torture for her, her toes curling up as her soles were tickled mercilessly. She thrashed her body around violently, which only made the hands tickle her faster. She was tingling all over, her mind delirious and the tears made her view of Shadow Rise blurry. Even when being forced into marriage by her father all those years ago, this was the most helpless Haru had ever felt in her life. The rest of the hands worked their way against Haru’s other ticklish body parts, her armpits and stomach. This went on for at least an hour, not giving Haru a proper break at all. Shadow Rise’s goal was to make Haru completely obedient to her. After all, wouldn’t anyone do anything to stop being tortured? Or maybe they would do anything to be tickled? She watched Haru’s face glow red from laughter, her struggling getting less and less. For some reason, Haru began to enjoy this tickling against her body, like she was succumbed to its feeling. After the hour had passed, Shadow Rise made the hands retract back inside the machine as she stared at Haru who was trying to catch her breath, panting heavily. She was looking down, her face dropping from direct view of Shadow Rise about 50 minutes in.  
“Well?” Shadow Rise smirked.  
“A-Ah...” Haru panted.  
Her face slowly lifted upwards, intriguing Shadow Rise. Haru’s face was blushing, a twinkle in her eyes with an adorable smile. What started with her pleading and trying to break free was a face of pure happiness and submission. Shadow Rise giggled.  
“Th-This isn't so bad after all..." Haru panted  
"Haha! Obedience complete!” Shadow Rise smirked.  
“"Y-You mean... T-That was it?" Haru panted more, catching her breath, giggling gently.  
“Oh? You want more?” Shadow Rise laughed.  
“Uh huh!” Haru nodded, shaking in desire.  
Shadow Rise smirked, taking the restraints off Haru, grabbing her hand forcefully.  
“We have stuff to prepare for.” She explained. “Then you’ll get your reward.”  
“R-Reward?” Haru’s eyes widened, biting her lip.  
“Before the tickling.” She teased, wiggling her fingers against Haru’s stomach as she let out a giggle.

The spotlights turned on, shining pink down on Shadow Rise, stood in front of a camera, smiling widely. She was going to record this for the one who had rejected her.  
“Hey Shadow Nao!” She greeted. “And welcome to Risette’s seeeeeexy spotlight show!”  
She squealed happily, wiggling her body to the camera.  
“I’ve got a fabulous show for you tonight so you better prepare to be jealous!” Shadow Rise giggled.  
She snapped her fingers as another spotlight shined on the machine, Haru restrained and wearing an orange bikini identical to Shadow Rise. Haru bit her lip gently while staring at Shadow Rise.  
“Look at my adorable, obedient puppy!” Shadow Rise chuckled. “She’s been a very good girl, laughing during my presence.”  
She walked over gracefully to Haru, cupping Haru’s breasts with her hands. Haru blushed, giving a wide smile.  
“See Shadow Nao? Beautiful isn’t she? A beautiful gem of riches.” She described.  
She wiggled her fingers against Haru’s armpits, making her laugh loudly.  
“If you submitted like her, we wouldn’t have to do this.” Shadow Rise sighed. “Now you can see what your missing, after you kicked myself and this wonderful machine out!”  
She took the remote out from inside her bra, showing it to the camera. She pressed a button as the robotic hands appeared. The hands started moving, two of them going towards Haru’s breasts, rubbing them slowly. Another hand moved towards her underwear, slowly starting to rub up and down as Haru let out a moan.  
“Mmm... Sh-Shad... Mmmm...” Haru moaned.  
“Jealous yet?!” Shadow Rise yelled to the camera. “This is my beautiful obedient babe from now on. You missed your chance.”  
She pressed another button as some more hands came out, removing Haru’s bra and pulling down her underwear. Haru blushed badly, keeping a permanent smile to the camera. The hands groped her firmly, as the one down below continued to rub.   
“Don’t hold it in.” Shadow Rise commanded. “Smile and moan for the camera.”  
The hands on her breasts began to rub at the nipples, which hardened as they were rubbed. The other hand down below rubbed on the area, Haru crying out more moans in pleasure and happiness.  
“Who loves Risette?” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“I-I mmmmm.... I do!” Haru cried out.  
She pressed another button, causing the hands to vibrate against her body parts. Haru’s head moved around, letting out screams of pleasure making Shadow Rise bite her lip in happiness. The hand against her crotch moved one of its fingers inside her, making Haru tense up. She felt a feeling begin to grow within her, like it was telling her to release, cumming that dripped down her leg, onto the floor. Shadow Rise was so pleased, smiling with joy. She knew that her puppy had felt pure bliss. She pulled the hands away as they retracted back into the machine. Haru, just like when she was tickled panted heavily. Shadow Rise walked up to her, pressing her lips against her, wrapping her tongue around Haru’s. She made out with Haru for a few minutes, rubbing her almost nude body against Haru’s nude body. Afterwards, Shadow Rise walked up to the camera, licking her lips.  
“Haru’s a good girl.” She moaned. “Risette likes good girls who obey the pop idol.”  
She grinned once more at the camera.  
“That’s all for today Nao!” She cheered, maintaining her energetic personality. “We’ll be back same time tomorrow to hear the adorable laughter of my newest star: Haru Okumura!”  
She blew a kiss at the camera, switching it off, turning to Haru afterwards.  
“You’re so perfect for me Haru.” Rise spoke seductively, walking over gracefully. “Would you like more of Risette?”  
“I do... I need you...” Haru moaned, being silence by Shadow Rise locking lips with Haru once more, rubbing her body against hers.


End file.
